


The tooth fairy fiasco

by Maicaly



Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth Fairies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: What is meant to be one of Peter's happiest days turns around when a stranger in his house breaks out an horrible truth that he wasn't supposed to know for another few years; that the tooth fairy isn't real. Thankfully, Tony isn't about to let Peter childhood to be ruined.-“You’re still bleeding” Tony points out, pressing the pad of his fingers against the corner of his mouth, where a trail of blood has formed. “Sure you haven’t taken it out?”“No, it fell all by himself! I just touched it slightly with my spoon”Tony can’t be mad at Peter, because he has managed to spend the whole weekend without touching the loose tooth. Probably, slightly touching means prodding it with the spoon until it fell, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he moves his lip upwards and inspects the blood. It isn’t much, normal in a boy with a fallen tooth, yet Tony prefers to put something there and change his hulk tee, now stained. Getting up, he offers his hand to Peter who grabs it with both of his.-
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912777
Comments: 14
Kudos: 246
Collections: carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED





	The tooth fairy fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that the times aren't accurate. Tony was kidnapped in 2009 and the Sokovia accords happened in 2016, but when I realised I was far too deep in the fic to change anything. I hope you like it anyway!

Tony is supposed to be the one paying attention, since he was the one who requested the meeting himself. He thought that having the Rogues back had some political consequences, so a few hard words from Ross had seemed the perfect solutions. But the clock has already ticked twice the hour and his ass is starting to hurt from the hard chair he’s sitting on. 

The rest of the avengers don’t seem too invested into the monologue neither, apart from Steve who’s taking this whole ‘coming back’ serious. Tony can’t blame him though; after being followed by the soldier for a week with constant apologies and guilty eyes. The rest of them, though, are as bored as Tony.

“… we would prefer to call you, vigilantes” Ross says, scrolling through the presentation he has on the screen. “You will still have your functions and freedoms, but a person in charge is going to keep tabs on you. So Sokovia, New York or Lagos doesn’t repeat”

The words are meant to hurt, and some of the avengers tuck their heads down in shame or guilt. Even if Tony himself has read the new accords, he has to admit that they are still quite restrictive, and that Ross has the utter desire to prove the avengers as a terrorist organization meant for the Raft.

A few pictures that they all know too well appear on the screen. Of destruction, of pain, of death. There are some new, and Tony is sure that at least half of them are photoshopped. That doesn’t stop the monster of anxiety and guilt claw at his throat, screaming for attention and wanting to take over. He shifts on his chair uncomfortably, and sees Rhodey giving him a side-glance.

Wanda’s sob is heard through the room and cuts the silence like a hot knife, but it’s not enough to make Ross stop. Sam tries to give her a comforting hand; but just after images of her destroyed home, comes the ones from the destruction she created in Lagos. 

“Ross” Rhodey says, and the succession of pictures stop.

“We need to know where Thor and Banner are. Two enhanced individuals, with little self-control, are a threat we want to manage” he keeps talking, not even stopping to breathe. “Compromise, reassurance. That’s what we need, and what we’re looking forward with this new accords”

“What type of freedoms are we talking about?” Steve raises his voice for the first time, and Tony starts to fidget with the fist of his shirt. He wanted this to go smoothly, and he’s watching things go south. “You want us to be as free as dogs with leash? A leash that you control, and that you can pull back whenever you want”

“You can’t expect us to –“

“Daddy!”

The voice is muffled because of the sound-proof room, but Peter’s voice is strong enough to make it through. Tony’s heart rocket out of his chest when the short boy jumps and grabs the handle, the door effectively swinging open and hitting the wall. Since Peter Stark is meant to be short like his father, Tony loses sight of him while he navigates through the chairs and people in the room.

Face red from running and a smile that lights up the room, the boy runs right into Ross’ legs and stumbles a little. The man glares at him and at Tony with such fire that can make anyone shudder; but Peter doesn’t notice. He yells his father’s name once more and falls on four, only to be up in a second and slamming his body into Tony’s legs. Tony feels someone taking all the weight off his shoulders when he stares at Peter and his beautiful smile; that now, is missing a front tooth. 

He would have gagged and thrown what is handled to him if any other person tries to do so, but Tony keeps his mouth shut as Peter lets his small, bloody teeth on his palm. He knew that he can’t interrupt his dad’s meetings – but he also doesn’t call Tony ‘daddy’ anymore, only when he’s excited, sad or moody. 

“My tooth fell! My tooth, daddy! I was eating my cereals and it fell to the bowl!” Peter jumps up and down, supporting himself on Tony’s knees. “FRIDAY told me how to fish it – I didn’t lose it!”

“You better not, or the tooth fairy won’t come” Tony chuckles, unable to keep a straight face when Peter’s eyes look like bulging out. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m a big boy now!” 

Peter, judging by the clock on the wall, has just woken up. Tony likes to spend his breakfast together, the only time of the day where he can truly enjoy Peter more clingy side. But that morning he had been called on the meeting, and Peter had had to eat without him. Usually, it isn’t a problem – he’s already so smart and responsible that most of his nannies only take care of him at night or in Tony’s long travels. 

The father regrets accepting the meeting and not being there for Peter’s first tooth falling, but he wasn’t there either when he said his first word because he was in Afghanistan. So he ruffles Peter’s hair and congrats him of becoming a big boy. The rest of the assistant of the meetings have wide eyes and open mouth, but not Ross, Natasha and Rhodey. The first one is glaring at Tony and his son like he wants to push them into a whole in the ground. The only two people who knew about Peter have a soft look on their faces. And the rest of them, can’t really believe their eyes. 

“Uncle Rhodey, look! My tooth!” 

Peter snatches the tooth from Tony’s palm and runs to Rhodey, who pretends to be very interested in a piece of bloodied bone. Then, he runs to the person next to him as he identifies Steve as Captain America, who is portrayed in one of his classmates schoolbag. He’s considered enough not to give him his tooth, just calls him ‘Mr America’ and gives him another smile. Peter avoids those he doesn’t know, and lands on Natasha.

The Russian spy had met him when he was just a toddler, dealing with a huge separation anxiety from his father. He followed Tony everywhere, and eventually he began following Natasha too like a little duckling. She doesn’t drop the smile as Peter tells her the same story he has told his father, and tells him to save it like a treasure until that night. The boy nods enthusiastically, and goes back running to his father.

Again, the small body slams to his knees, showing the gap between his teeth.

“You’re still bleeding” Tony points out, pressing the pad of his fingers against the corner of his mouth, where a trail of blood has formed. “Sure you haven’t taken it out?”

“No, it fell all by himself! I just touched it slightly with my spoon”

Tony can’t be mad at Peter, because he has managed to spend the whole weekend without touching the loose tooth. Probably, slightly touching means prodding it with the spoon until it fell, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he moves his lip upwards and inspects the blood. It isn’t much, normal in a boy with a fallen tooth, yet Tony prefers to put something there and change his hulk tee, now stained. Getting up, he offers his hand to Peter who grabs it with both of his. 

Peter doesn’t have the habit of interrupting important meetings just because he feels like it, only when he thinks something important is happening. Because he falls, someone he doesn’t know is in the tower or he feels sick. To a six year’s old mind, a fallen teeth is something very important, and Tony isn’t about to tell him to go; not after missing breakfast too. 

Ross isn’t so happy with the decision, though, and as soon as Tony makes clear his intention to leave, he’s standing in between. Peter, shy of intruders and strangers, is no longer jumping around his father’s arm or pulling at his hand. He retreats behind his legs, from where he can look at Ross with a barrier in between.  
“You can’t leave” he states, making himself look as threatening as possible.

“Uh, since this is my tower, my meeting room and it was me who organized the meeting, yes I can” Tony’s voice doesn’t waver. “Actually, don’t wait for me. We’ve got a lot of preparations for tonight”

“This meeting is important! You can’t run away from responsibilities” Ross raises his voice, slamming his fist against the table. That finally makes Natasha smile drop. “You’re as much as responsible for those deaths as them.”

“I am, but I’m also responsible for this sneaky human being, so if you’ll excuse us” Tony puts a hand on Peter’s head, urging him forwards. The boy takes a few steps towards the door, not leaving without his father. “We’ve got a real, important matter between our hands”

“For the love of God, the tooth fairy is just a fairy tale! Face the real world and stop feeding your son with lies!”

Ross reminds Tony of his father. The billionaire never believed in Santa Claus or the tooth fairy, because his father though those were fairy tales for kids who weren’t meant to do great things. For Tony, he had projects and press conferences since he could stand on his own. But that was Tony’s childhood, and he had fought nail and tooth to avoid it repeating on Peter. 

Peter Stark had the most amazing Christmas ever, and Tony made sure each one to get a fake Santa Claus to come to their house and give him the presents. Since the tooth started moving, Peter had been preparing a whole letter with draws to the tooth fairy thanking her for her hard work, making Tony go to the mall to find the best cookies to give. Rage fills Tony’s neck to the point he’s sure he can explode in front of Ross. He tightens his fists and doesn’t comfort himself with silly statements; he knows Peter is smart and catches everything around him. So when the doors opens and closes in a second and hurried steps make their way out of the meeting room, he knows Ross has fucked up. Now, he can spend another long two hours screaming at Ross until the only thing he can hear for the rest of his life is how useless he is. He can drag him out of the tower himself and maybe punch him unconscious. But he knows there are two people on that room that adore his son as much as he does.

“If Thaddeus Ross has not exited the building in the next ten minutes, activate the Legion protocol”

FRIDAY confirmation is the only thing that follows his rushed exit. If anything, he can swear her robotic voice is colder and harder in those ‘with pleasure, boss’. She is not designed to feel emotions or protectiveness, but if there is someone capable of warming a machine’s heart, that’s Peter Stark. He isn’t in the living room nor in the kitchen, where Tony had expected him to go. The remains of his breakfast are still there, a few cereals around the table and an empty bowl near the sink. The sink itself has some cereals too, and a strainer is resting on the countertop. With the indications of the AI, Peter had managed to filter his milk until the found the tooth. Which is now resting painfully in one of Tony’s closed fists. 

He doesn’t waste any time there, and keeps looking. The search is short – when he’s walking down the room’s corridor, there is the significant sound of sniffling through Tony’s door. It doesn’t matter how big or shiny he makes Peter’s room, the kid will always choose his father’s over his. Tony opens the closed door with his heart in the other fist, trying to get ready to see the most important person of his life crying. He doesn’t have a plan, he never does around Peter. He can just hope, that the father inside him knows what to do.

“Hey, bud” he calls out for him. “I know you’re in there”

Tony kneels in front of what is Peter’s favourite hide place, the small wardrobe beside his bed. He keeps the lowest part of it empty, and Peter makes himself home there at least half of the times when he’s upset. There is movement at Tony’s voice, but no bubbling boy comes out of the wardrobe. Not even a teary eyed kid, just more sniffling and small sobs. Even if the mechanic isn’t what he used to be, he makes an effort to crawl though the thin part of the wardrobe until where Peter is hiding. 

It’s big enough to have both of them in comfortable position, but not enough for an adult to walk by. His back cracks and his knees protests, but eventually he makes it to the hideout and finds Peter, face hidden in his knees and curled into a tight, small ball. Every now and then sobs shake his body, and Tony really thinks again about going back to the meeting room and throwing Ross through the window. There is only one feeling that comes across his protectiveness and anger, and is the need to stop the tears.

“Luke’s brothers told us the other day that the tooth fairy wasn’t real, and I told him that she is because you wouldn’t lie to me” Peter talks. There isn’t an inch of anger against Tony in him, and which each word, he shifts closer to his dad. “I’m an idiot, it’s so obvious she’s not real”

“Hey, I don’t want to hear that word on your mouth again” Tony opens his right arm and Peter nests there. “Thaddeus Ross – and don’t you dare to tell Pepper I said this or I’m going to donate all your toys – is a bitter asshole who licks a lemon every morning and night”

That earns a small smile on Peter. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget he’s only six years old. He was just a new-born when he left for Afghanistan, but since then so many things have happened that Tony forgets that he’s just a kid, too smart for his age and with a sassy mouth only comparable to his father. 

He knows Pepper can be mad at him for saying ‘asshole’ in front of Peter, because the shitty kid likes to repeat those words with his friends. But he also knows that she will be so mad at Ross that it’s highly unlikely that the man walks again through the doors. 

“So, it’s true?” Peter asks once he’s comfortable by his dad’s side, while the man dries the tears on his cheeks. They have stopped falling, but the problem is not solved. “The tooth fairy isn’t… real?”

“I’m sorry, buddy. You weren’t supposed to find out until you were older and figured out on your own”

“I thought there was something weird about a fairy exchanging bones for money, but I was really excited” Peter confesses, and Tony knows that it wouldn’t have been long until Peter discovered the truth, if it hasn’t been thrown at him with so much hate. “I guess I can’t tell my friends. Luke’s brother told us… that the parents leave the money at night”

That Luke’s brother is starting to rub Tony wrong, and as soon as Monday arrives he’s gonna have a chat with his parents and about keeping secrets. There is such a sadness on Peter’s voice that Tony feels like crying himself. He moves the boy to his chest, sitting him between his legs and catching the rebellious tears that escape his eyes. Peter should have complained, as he complains when Tony takes his hand in his way to the school or makes him use a booster seat in the car. It isn’t something Tony likes, but he prefers independent and happy Peter over dependant and miserable one. 

One of Peter’s hand makes his way to Tony’s arc reactor, tracing the now super small blue light that lies on his chest. His fingers, still tiny in comparation of Tony, are gentle and soft, knowing that he can’t press anything in risk of hurting his father. The man places his head on Peter’s head and scoffs softly, trying to come up with a solution. Anything he thinks of runs by telling him the truth, and if Peter knows about the tooth fairy, certain bearded, red-clothed man is coming next. 

Determinated to keep his son innocence at bay, he decides to use his own intelligence and ability of making up things against his son. 

“If I tell you something, you gotta promise me you won’t say anyone” he starts, trying to catch his attention. “Not Ned, not that Luke and not any of the other kids at school. And before you ask, you can’t tell MJ either”

“I’m not gonna tell them, dad” Peter declares, still not looking up from his misery ball in Tony’s lap. “I know we’re not supposed to know”

“Oh, I was going to explain you the real truth, not what Luke’s brother wants you to think” Tony throws his hook, and Peter’s lazy circles on his shirt stop. “But since you’re no longer the curious boy I know, it’s better if we leave it this way. Dad’s are the one who put money in exchange for bones. Because we all know there’s nothing a dad wants more than his son teeth, right?”

While Peter is very advanced in his logical thinking, there is one thing Tony is glad he’s still new to; the utter and pure love a father has for his son, and the things they do for them. He tries to find a reason in everything, the endless question of ‘wh’ being his favourite words, and can’t really understand why some things are just done because of love. He seems to think about what Tony says for a second, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting his lip out. It’s such an adorable sight that Tony almost lose his composure. But he keeps the straight face when Peter looks up.

“No one wants teeth” he states as his final answer for the question.

“And then why did you think that parents put money for teeth? They’re loosing money, it doesn’t make sense” Tony attacks again. “Here I thought you were a smart boy”

“I am! But Luke’s brother said that the tooth fairy doesn’t exist, and that mean man said it too”

“They weren’t wrong. You want to know why?”

Peter adopts what Tony think is his ‘I want to know more and I demand the information now’ pose. He sits on the back of his knees in the space between Tony’s legs. There are still a few tear tracks on his cheeks from his previous crying fit, but his eyes aren’t holding sadness anymore. He nods softly and unsurely when Tony asks, as if he could ever say no to him. Tony, to make everything more intimate, brings Peter closer until he’s hugging his son. With the most precious thing in the universe between his arms, he starts the biggest lie he has ever said.

“The tooth fairy is business, like Santa – you behave good, you get things” he talks, and Peter listens with ears and eyes. “If you behave bad, Santa will bring you coy, so no one can deny Santa. If the tooth fairy sees that you’ve eaten too much candy, she won’t take the tooth”

“But why does she take the teeth? What are they for?” Peter puts his hand on Tony’s forearm, his touch warm. “You said it’s a business, then what does she win?”

“Do you know how tiny she is?” to make it even more real, Tony shows him two fingers squeezed together. “This tiny. And she can’t really live in a normal place because what would her house be made of? Stone? Bricks? They are bigger than her”

“She has a house made of teeth?!” Peter owes at him, showing the gaping of his teeth. Tony uses the opportunity to kiss his cheek. 

“And she only wants the kids’ ones, because the adults’ are too big for her” he continues, watching as the awe grows in Peter’s eyes. “She pays us in money because she isn’t as smart as Santa, she can’t know what our favourite toys are. So, as she knows that money buys thing, she gives kids with clean teeth money to buy something cool”

“Wow” Peter smiles, bringing a hand to his mouth that Tony has to stop before it touches the missing tooth. “Then – why did Luke’s brother and the mean man that she doesn’t exist?”

“Because they are too ashamed to say that they don’t get any money for their teeth because they are rotten from eating too much candy. So they want to turn everyone against the tooth fairy so she doesn’t get any more, because they’re angry at her” Tony finishes, not minding the idea of Ross teeth falling out. “You haven’t thrown the tooth, right? Cause it’s really important that we leave it under the pillow tonight, since your teeth are all shiny and healthy”

“No!” Peter shifts on his father’s arms and takes out the tooth from his pocket. “Here it is! I’m gonna clean it so she can use it to have a bigger house!”

Tony chuckles and almost high-fives himself, until Peter starts plotting to take out all of his teeth so that the tooth fairy can have a bigger house. He has to stop him from touching all of his teeth to see if any was loose, and warns him that they will fall when the times come. Once more, Peter falls to Tony’s lap and starts talking about how he’s gonna ask FRIDAY for help to draw some house blueprints for the tooth fairy, and how next time they go to the shop he’s gonna buy her little furniture.   
Peter is looking at the teeth on his hands the whole time, treating it like a treasure, while Tony caresses his curls back and listen carefully; having the real treasure of the house between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion, you can send them to me in Tumblr - imaginesmai - or leaving it in the comment! Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
